Yo, princesa en mi Cuento de Hadas
by friidaaa
Summary: Bella Swan, princesa en propio cuento de Hadas aunque con ligeras modificaciones. Ones shoot, Edward/Bella :


**Disclaimer: **_Soy castaña, un poco pasada de peso, escribo y tengo imagincacion pero no tanta como para inventar un mundo tan maravilloso como este. Asi que no soy Stephenie Meyer y no poseo nada de Esto. :)_

_"Yo, princesa en mi Cuento de Hadas"_

Nunca me pensé a mi misma como una princesa. Bueno, eso no es verdad realmente en cierto modo. No lo pensé como princesa de cierto país si no, más bien como princesa de alguien. Tú entiendes, de aquel con el que pasaras el resto de tu vida, del que caerás locamente enamorada. De aquel que es tu alma gemela, tu media naranja, etc. Así que, técnicamente podemos deducir que inconscientemente soñé con ser una. Y me alegra decir que ahora lo soy.

Tengo a mi príncipe, y lo es en todo el sentido de la palabra, excepto por algunos detalles. Por supuesto tiene un nombre de príncipe, antiguo y con personalidad. Su nombre es Edward. Tiene, también el porte y la belleza de un príncipe: es increíblemente apuesto, tiene hipnotizan tés ojos color caramelo y el cabello desordenado, como caballero recién bajado de su corcel. El pequeño inconveniente? No es un príncipe real.

Bueno, es mi príncipe, mas no tiene un titulo formal o algo así. Valla, no es un príncipe ante todo el mundo (aunque estoy segura de que algunas chicas humanas darían lo que fuera por ser su princesa).

Oh! He aquí otro inconveniente: mi príncipe ni siquiera es humano. De hecho es un vampiro, el cual le atrae mi sangre…y mucho. Pero es vampiro vegetariano, se alimenta solamente de animales, así que creo que estoy un poco más a salvo que de cualquier otro vampiro (como si quisiera otro).

También, completando a mi príncipe, tenemos el hermoso corcel. El cual no es un caballo ni nada por el estilo (por el amor de dios, es un vampiro vegetariano se lo comería!) Si no, más bien es un Volvo plateado, el cual adora con su alma. Lo asea (como a un corcel), lo "alimenta" dándole mantenimiento al motor (como a un corcel, excepto por lo del motor) y es su fiel compañero (de nuevo, como un corcel).

También tenemos el hecho de que mi príncipe (el cual no lo es oficialmente, es vampiro vegetariano y conduce un volvo) no es de sangre azul. Ni siquiera tiene sangre en sus venas. Además, quien invento el termino de "sangre azul" para la realeza? Que no saben que la sangre originalmente es azul, pero al ponerse en contacto con el oxigeno se pone roja?

Si, soy un fenómeno de la biología. He ahí otra contrariedad. Yo no conocí a mi príncipe (el cual no lo es oficialmente, de hecho) en un baile, o en una situación encantadora donde el se dio cuenta de mi extremada belleza interior y me busco hasta el fin del mundo solo con un mísero zapato como testigo…De hecho, nos conocimos en la clase de Biología, donde al principio creía que me odiaba, lo cual descubrí mas tarde que no era verdad, simplemente era el deseo que sentía por mi sangre y el deseo de matarme el que lo hacía actuar así.

Bueno, así como no tiene sangre azul (por que no tiene ni siquiera sangre normal), viene la parte en que yo no vivo en un castillo. No, en absoluto. Ni siquiera tengo más de dos pisos en la casa de Charlie, así que prácticamente no puede considerarse una torre tampoco. Vivo en una humilde casa de dos pisos con mi padre. Así que, sin castillo, no puedo ser una princesa.

También está el hecho de que no hay un furioso dragón malo custodiando mi torre (la cual no lo es en realidad). Podríamos llamarle así a Charlie pero no creo que le dé pelea a Edward (mi príncipe no oficial)

Con todo esto dirás: "es obvio que no es una princesa". Pero adivina que? Lo soy. Tal vez con ligeros cambios en mi cuento de hadas, pero lo soy. Tengo a mi príncipe Edward (el cual técnicamente no lo es, no tiene sangre azul y es un vampiro), su corcel (el cual es un Volvo). Yo viviendo en una torre (la cual no lo es sino un segundo piso) en un castillo (la cual es una casa simplona) con un enorme Dragón custodiando mi torre (el cual no es más que Charlie, mi padre, el cual sostiene su arma para hacerlo más feroz).

Tal vez no es un cuento de hadas, pero ya no tengo cinco años ni vivimos en los años XX.

_Por cada review que no dejes, Dios mata un gatito. Salva un gatito picandole al señor "review this Story/chapter" y escribe un "HOLA", salvaras a un gatito y haras Feliz a una chica sin mucho que hacer :)_


End file.
